Current telecommunications systems that include speech-to-text capabilities are inaccurate and cannot be customized to perform certain functions automatically. These devices require a physical interaction with the device to perform certain desired functions. Often times, any individual can access and set the device to perform functions, including speech-to-text conversion of voice commands. For instance, current speech-to-text devices do not customize themselves based on the primary user(s), nor can they automatically authenticate the user based purely on the speech being produced by the user. Furthermore, current telecom devices are not selective when performing various functions of the device, such as selectively managing/allowing incoming messages.
Thus, a need exists for a device, system, and method for speech-to-text communication that allows users to authorize, prioritize and customize speech-to-text functionality by identifying the user's vocal signature and selectively managing incoming communications.